Pickle and Peanut
Pickle and Peanut is an American adult animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones (creator of Fish Hooks and Almost Naked Animals) and developed by Joel Trussell and Mark Rivers for Adult Swim. The series centers on the life of two best friends -- an emotional pickle and a freewheeling peanut who live in East Reno, Nevada and together experience adventures and dream up plans to be anything but ordinary. The show is set in the fictional town of East Reno, Nevada, a parody Reno. It also featured various pop culture references as well as parodies of various figures in the culture as well. As with Fish Hooks, the cartoon uses a mix of 2-D animation and live-action clips footage. Jones had began working on Pickle and Peanut ''in 2013, with Bill Brown at Williams Street. The studio pitched a twenty-two minute pilot to Adult Swim in 2014, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series premiered on Adult Swim on September 6, 2015. It ended on January 21, 2018, with a total of 42 episodes, over the course of two seasons. The entire series has been made available on DVD, and other forms of home media, including on demand streaming on Hulu. Plot The series focuses on two best friends -- an emotional pickle and a freewheeling peanut who live in East Reno, Nevada and together experience adventures and dream up plans to be anything but ordinary. As with ''Fish Hooks, the cartoon uses a mix of 2-D animation and live-action clips footage. Cast and Characters Main * Pickle (voiced by Jon Heder) – A friendly pickle. Often causing mischief, Pickle is the best friend of Peanut. Despite his adulthood, Pickle can be shy and sometimes a nerd, and cowardly. Like real pickles, Pickle is taller than Peanut. Pickle wears a belt that covers his belly button (so that nobody can see it, as revealed in "Swim Lessons"). Pickle works at the Mjärt Mart along with Peanut, doing cool stuff whenever they can. * Peanut (voiced by Johnny Pemberton) – Pickle's best friend, a peanut who wants to be cool and popular. Peanut is a freewheeling, peanut-looking man. Besides the goal of popularity, he also tries to attract ladies. Peanut drives a van and wears a headband. Peanut is cooler and a bit smarter than Pickle. Peanut, like Pickle, works at the Mjärt Mart, doing cart stunts whenever they can. Recurring * Mr. Mjärt (voiced by Matt Chapman) – A businessman who is the manager of his store, Mjärt Mart. * Lazer (voiced by Phillip Proctor) – A party-throwing teenager who hates Pickle and Peanut. * Champion Horse (voiced by Noah Z. Jones) – A heroic and very muscular horse. * McSweats (voiced by Diedrich Bader) – One of Pickle and Peanut's friends. * Spedacular Donkey (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – A donkey who tries his best to be helpful, but always falls short. * Sneaky Patty (voiced by Tara Strong) – A woman who hides out in the bushes at Pickle's house. * Wayne (voiced by Noah Z. Jones) – A mute character with an ugly face and creepy stare. * Ragga (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – A Jamaican goose who sells crazy products to help the boys whenever they need help. * Mr. Whispers (voiced by Seth Rogen) – The disembodied voice that announces the boy's actions in most episodes. * Papa (voiced by Patton Oswalt) – The leader of the Russian Mob who harasses anyone he can. * Dr. Pamplemousse (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer) - A third grade boy who often acts as a doctor and other various jobs, he comes up with strange diagnoses. Minor * Greg (voiced by Joel Trussell) – Pickle and Peanut's pimple friend originally found on Pickle's butt. The pair decided to give him to Lazer. First seen in "Greg". * Little Pickle – Pickle's pet "falcon" who is actually not a falcon. Adopted by Pickle in "Pickle the Falcon Master". * Mam Mams (voiced by H. Michael Croner) – Pickle's friend who is sent to jail. * Kylie (voiced by Jessica Lowe) – A swimming teacher that Peanut is in love with. Seen in "Swim Lessons". * Mylie (also voiced by Jessica Lowe) – A sister of Kylie's. * Gory Agnes (voiced by Louie Anderson) – A woman who is actually a ghost Pickle is dating in "Gory Agnes". She is based on the Bloody Mary legend. * Bloodbeard (voiced by JB Blanc) – A cart rustler with blood as his beard, hence his nickname. Seen in "Cart Rustlers". * PAL-SCAN (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – A self-check out scanner that came alive in "PAL-SCAN". * Jeffrey (voiced by Noah Z. Jones) – A little boy who prances around holding flowers and enjoys nice things like spring. * Rat King (voiced by H. Michael Croner) – A man in a tribal rat costume, who lives underground with a bunch of his minions. * D-Stixx (voiced by Kool Keith) – A rapper who made the Turkey Wrap Headphones. Seen in "Luxury Car Service". * Couch Dracula (voiced by Paul Reubens) – He is a couch salesman who refused to sell a haunted couch to the boys. * 90's Adventure Bear (voiced by Shaquille O'Neal/Mark Henry in Season 2) – A washed up 90's star that made Pickle and Peanut's childhood. * Radu (voiced by Greg Tuculescu) – The magical mascot of Cabbage Day, who was killed by Papa. * Toks Olagundoye – McSweats' ex-girlfriend who later got back together in "Francine". * Francine (voiced bed by Danny Pudi) – A guy who became internet famous by jumping over bikes, with the help of Pickle and Peanut. * Tad (voiced by Steve Blum) – Man who has tongs for feet and a hand, he became a child again. Seen in "Baby Tooth". * TX (voiced by Scott Menville) - A 3D chalk artist who is unsure of what the public thinks about his work. Appears in "Chalk Graffiti". * Sugar Bees – A band of girl scouts who are rivals of Pickle and Peanut, seen in "Cookie Racket". * Pigfoot (voiced by Noah Z. Jones) – A legendary creature whose name is a portmanteau of a pig and Bigfoot, which Pickle and Peanut befriended. In the end, they find out a guy is in it. * Hunter (voiced by Steve Blum) – A man who was dedicated to hunt Pigfoot, also a loving father to his son. * Goats – Antagonists in the episode "Tae Kwon Bro". * Falcons – Appeared in "Pickle the Falcon Master". One of them is evil and its owner is from Wayne. * Sewer Shark – Pickle and Peanut befriended it in "Sewer Shark". * Queen Carney (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The ruler of the local carnival. Appears in "Parking Lot Carnival". * Magic Dragon (voiced by Chris Tergliafera) - A magical dragon whom Pickle and Peanut found trapped inside a bag of bananas. They freed him and tried to help him find a friend who wouldn't seek to abuse his powers. Seen in "Magic Dragon". * Tender and Sweet Lovin (voiced by Greg Felden) - Two musician brothers who appear to have a brotherly bond that inspires hope. However, they actually hate each other and steal the songs of other musicians. Appeared in "The Merrytime Fellas". * Funwagon (voiced by Tony Hale) - Lazer's prized sports car which ends up getting brought to life after Peanut and Pickle spray it with toxic ooze. Appears in "Funwagon". * Sadie (voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown) - A woman who works at the information kiosk at the aquarium. She actually turns out to be a mermaid. Appears in "Fishy Biz". * King Pin Smasher (voiced by Jim Norton) - Wayne's demonic brother who is in charge of the Bowling Underworld. Appears in "Black Light Bowling". * Gramma Pickle – Pickle's grandma, an cookie-baking elder who ends up deceased. Her remains are shown in a jar, with them becoming the secret ingredient for her cookies: love. She was first mentioned in "Gramma Jail" and was first seen in "Cookie Racket" but she never made an actual appearance.